Angst, Tauer und Liebe
by Oxinetex
Summary: Was geschah vor 16 Jahren in Hogwarts, damals muss etwas so schreckliches geschehen sein, das niemand außer Hermine, Harry und Dumbeldore davon wussten. ... Bitte Bitte Bitte viele Reviews.... THX
1. Einführung

Hallo, nach langer Zeit, wieder ein Geschichte von mir, ich weis noch nicht genau wohin mich das hier führt. Ich schreibe zurzeit an meinem ersten Buch, doch das gehört hier nicht her.   
Warum ich wieder eine Geschichte schreibe? Nun, ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr viel Schmerz durchgemacht und bin sehr verwirrt (ein Mädchen), die beste Möglichkeit, für mich, das ganze zu verarbeiten, ist zu schreiben…  
  
Aber nun genug der Worte,  
  
„Dumbeldore, ich spüre es schon lange alter Freund, etwas passiert in der Welt, etwas unbeschreibliches, ich spüre die Anwesenheit einer Macht," Reagl setze sich anmutig in einen Stuhl nahe dem Kamin, die hohe Lehne verdeckte seinen Kopf.   
Dumbeldore ging nachdenklich zum Fenster und seine stählernen Blicke vielen in den nahen Waldrand. Draußen war es späte Nacht und nur der Mond schimmerte durch die Wolken.   
„Ja, Freund. Ich spüre es auch. Vor zwei Jahren, eine Nacht wie die heutige, die Nebel krochen aus den Flussbetten und bedeckten, wie heute, das Land. Damals stand ich an diesem Fenster und spürte, dass etwas passiert war. Wie ein Licht am dunklen Himmel erhellte eine seltsame Wärme mein Herz.  
Etwas war passiert, etwas von großer Bedeutung. Seit dem suche ich die Quelle, doch niemand wurde fündig.   
Mit der Zeit, gewöhnte ich mich an diese Wärme und sie wurde zur Normalität.  
Aber heute, heute ist sie wieder da, wieder da und mit ihr die frage."  
Dumbeldore seufzte und fuhr sich durch seinen Bart.  
„Albus, wir glauben, wir wissen, was es ist, " flüsterte Reagl. So das es nur Dumbeldore verstehen konnte.   
Aufgeregt wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu seinem Freund.   
„Ja?" fragte er misstrauisch.   
Reagl räusperte sich kurz „Ja, es wurde ein weiteres Kind geboren, kein Zauberer, keine Hexe, es ist stärker, " Reagl hielt kurz inne und sah das Dumbeldore verstand.  
„Ein Negal?" fragte Dumbeldore, doch er wusste die antwort bereits.  
„Ja, und nicht nur einer, Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen." Dumbeldore konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte und setzte sich neben Reagl.   
„Zwei Hüter des Gleichgewichts," stotterte er. Ruhe kehrte ein. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde mit der Zeit schwächer und im Raum wurde es dunkler.   
„Wo sind die beiden?" fragte Dumbeldore nach langer Zeit.   
„Wir wissen es nicht, die beiden sind verschwunden." Beteuerte Reagl.   
„Wie verschwunden?" entsetzten machte sich in Dumbeldores Gesicht breit.   
„Ja, wir wissen nicht wo die beiden sind, unsere besten Leute suchen nach ihnen. Doch es ist sehr schwer sie zu finden. Sie sind 15 Jahre alt und wir wissen nicht einmal wie sie ausschauen."  
„Gut Freund, es ist schon spät, ich muss mich zu Bette legen und morgen gibt es eine Menge arbeit." Verabschiedete sich Dumbeldore und verließe den Raum. 


	2. Vergangenheit

Verflucht, was ist denn nun schon wieder los dachte ich mir als es an der Tür klopfte. Hermine und Ron standen draußen. „Hallo meine Freunde" grüßte ich die beiden… „Was ist so wichtig das ihr mich weckt. Die beiden waren ziemlich aufgelöst und stolperten ohne auf meine Frage zu antworten in mein Haus.   
„Harry," sagte Ron zu mir. „Hast du schon gehört das zwei Negal aufgetaucht sind?" sprach Hermine schnell weiter. Jetzt wurde mir klar warum die beiden so aufgelöst waren. „Folgt mir, lasst uns in der Stube darüber reden" sagte ich zu den beiden.  
Tausende gedankten bildeten sich in meinen Kopf, Zwei Negal, das war ein bedrohliches Zeichen.  
Im Kamin hatte ich schon vor Stunden ein Feuer entzündet. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch nahe dem Großen Fenster.   
„Zwei Negal sagt ihr," fragte ich prüfend.  
„Ja Harry, Dumbeldore spürt es und du doch auch, wir alle Spüren das sie da sind," sprach Hermine mit betrübter Stimme.  
„Ich weis schon lange das sich etwas verändert hat, doch mir war nicht klar was es war. Woher wollt ihr wissen das es Negal sind?" versuchte ich die beiden zu beruhigen.   
„Harry, ein Brief von Dumbeldore hat uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Man ist sich sicher, dass es Zwillinge sind, Harry," sagte Hermine ernst und warf mir einen deutlichen Blick zu. „Harry weist du was das bedeutet?"   
Ja ich wusste was es bedeutete, mir wurde vieles klar. „Hermine, nicht die beiden oder?" sagte ich zu ihr und merkte wie ihr eine Träne über die Backe lief. „Doch Harry, doch" schluchzte sie und wischte sich die Augen trocken.  
Ron stand etwas verdattert daneben und wusste nicht was er machen soll. Wie denn auch, er wusste von allem doch gar nichts, niemand wusste von dem was nun 16 Jahre zurücklag. Nur Hermine, ich und Dumbeldore wussten es.   
„Könntet ihr mir mal sagen was los ist?" sagte nun Ron.   
Ich sah Hermine an und konnte ein leichtes nicken erkennen.   
Ich stand auf und ging zu meiner kleinen Bar, „Ron, was möchtest du trinken?" fragte ich ihn.  
„Das übliche," gab er zur antwort.   
Etwa Zehn Minuten später saß ich wieder am Tisch und Ron wollte endlich wissen was los ist.  
  
"Ron, vor 16 Jahren, waren wir alle im 6. Jahr in Hogwarts, damals ist etwas passiert, wovon niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte.  
Es war Weinachten. Die Schule war leer und kalt, nur wenige Lehrer und noch weniger Schüler waren in Hogwarts. Selbst du warst nicht da. Ich war gerade in der großen Halle und schaute Hagrid zu wie er die Weihnachtsbäume aufstellte. Hermine war glaube ich in der Bibelotek und studierte irgendwelche Bücher.  
Mir war später sehr langweilig und konnte es kaum erwarten am Abend mit Hermine Snape Explodiert zu spielen.  
Also dachte ich mir, warum sollte ich nicht jetzt schon bei Hermine vorbeischauen. Und machte mich auf den Weg sie zu suchen. Schon bald hatte ich Sie gefunden und sah Sie, so wie ich noch nie ein Mädchen zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie lag nackt am Boden unseres Gemeinschaftsraums… Sie war verkrampft und schmerzerfülltes Wimmer kamm mir entgegen. Als sie mich sah, verkrampfte sie sich noch mehr und schrie ich sollte verschwinden. Doch da ich ein Freund bin… ging ich auf sie zu und gab ihr meinen Umhang. Sie viel mir in die Arme und wir beide saßen Stunden am Boden.  
  
**  
Ich warf einen Prüfendenblick zu Hermine welche nahe den Tränen stand, aber sie nickte erneut.  
**  
  
Gut, Sie erzählte mir was passiert war, eine Stimme hatte sie gerufen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zukommen und als sie dort ankam, warf etwas sie zu Boden, riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib und vergewaltigte sie.   
  
**  
Ron riss die Augen auf und Blickte mich entsetzt an.  
**  
  
Der Täter wurde nie gefunden kein Lehrer glaubte ihr. Zwei Tage später war Hermine immer noch sehr verstört und wir beide lagen zusammen in einem Bett. Sie konnte nicht mehr alleine Schlafen, und die einzige Person, der sie vertraute war ich. Es war schon späte Nacht. Als ich merkte das sie wieder schlecht Träumte.   
Also riss ich sie aus ihrem Traum und wieder viel Sie mir dankend in die Arme. „Hermine, alles wird gut," beruhigte ich sie.  
Dann sagte Sie, „Harry, ich war bei Madam Pomfey, Sie sagte ich wäre schwanger"   
Sie presste mich noch fester an Sie heran. „Harry ich bin schwanger," wimmerte Sie. Ich konnte nichts darauf sagen, ich war selbst zu geschockt.   
„Harry, ich liebe dich" sagte Sie dann stunden später, als ich schon dachte Sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen und presste mich noch fester an sich, So das ich kaum Luft bekam.   
„Harry, ich wünschte wir wären mehr als Freunde"….   
Eine seltsame Ruhe entstand.  
Bis ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Genau wie sie begann ich zu zittern.   
„Hermine" stotterte ich. „Hermine, ich liebe dich auch, ich liebe die mehr als alles andere auf der Welt"   
sagte ich zu ihr und im gleichen Moment spürte ich wie ein stechender Schmerz mich durch bohrte… 


	3. Die Negal

Also, liebe Leser, Bitte Bitte ganz viel Reviews… Und Sorry wegen der Rechtschreibung, ich lese mir in Zukunft den Text noch mal durch… Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu gemein zu euch, das ich immer an so Spannenden Stellen aufhöre, achja was ich noch sagen wollte Reviews bitte bitte bitte ;)… So jetzt viel Spass beim lesen, ist wieder ziemlich gut geworden wie ich finde ;) Also bis nachher, zum nächsten Kapitel… mal schauen wohin mich meine Finger führen… Könnte sein das die Geschichte bald unter R weiter geschrieben wird… Mal sehen, Ich werde euch darüber aber informieren…  
  
So noch einige Danksagungen…  
@Oxinetex… Jaja ich weis, sag ich auch immer ;) *G*  
  
@ Hermiene… Ich weis nicht.. *G* nun wie auch immer, da ist ja das nächste Kapitel *G* *pfeif*  
  
---------  
So nun geht's los  
---------  
  
Die Negal  
  
Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie lange ich damals geschlafen hatte, ich wachte irgendwann auf, gefesselt und geknebelt, am ganzen Körper mit Wunden übersäht, lag ich auf einem Steintisch, ich ich…   
***  
Verzeihung, ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist wie damals" entschuldigte ich mich schnell. „Ron saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Tisch und das Glas zitterte in seiner Hand.  
***  
Ich wollte meinen Kopf heben, doch auch mein Hals war fest mit einem Eisen am Tisch befestigt, meine Arme waren nach links und rechts ausgestreckt, der Tisch war eine Art Kreuz.  
Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu drehen und mir gelang es auch, links neben mir lag Hermine, wie ich, war sie, mit Wunden übersäht.   
Von der Decke tropfte kaltes Wasser auf meinem Bauch, welcher schon begonnen hatte zu Bluten.   
Ich versuchte mich los Zureisen doch es gelang mir nicht.   
„Harry Potter" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir sagen. „Der große Auserwählte" zischte die Stimme, zynisch weiter, „Du kannst sie nicht retten, deine Liebe wird ihr nichts nutzen."  
  
Dann sah ich wie eine Person, auf Hermine zuging und ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den Bauch strich. „Harry, Sie wird mein Kind bekommen, es wird mächtiger sein als jedes andere Wesen auf dieser Welt."   
Ich sah wie die Augen der Person im gleichen Moment grün aufleuchteten.   
„Nein was hast du getan" sagte die Person plötzlich, „Nein.."   
Dann legte sie sich die Hand auf den Bauch, sprach einen Spruch und ein grüner Strahl durchbohrte die Person.   
Sekunden später wachten wir Beide in meinem Bett auf, fest an einander gepresst.  
Durch den Schock stoß ich, Hermine weg und sie tat es mir gleich, also vielen wir beide sehr unsanft auf den Steinboden.   
„Hermine?" vergewisserte ich mich. „Bist du in Ordnung"  
„Ja Harry," gab sie mir zur antwort.   
  
Ich drückte mich auf die Beine und sah das Hermine noch schlimmer, als ich zugerichtet war, also half ich ihr hoch und wir quälten uns zu Dumbeldore.   
Kein anderer Lehrer hatte uns gesehen und endlich bei Dumbeldore angekommen, mussten wir feststellen, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war.   
Wir wussten beide nicht wo Dumbeldore schlief, also ließen wir uns zu Boden sinken und lehnten uns an die Wand des Vorraumes zu seinem Büro.   
„Harry," sagte Hermine nach einiger Zeit. „Harry, was ist geschehen?" fragte sie.  
Ich nahm sie in den Arm,   
„Hermine," stotterte ich, „das kann ich dir nicht sagen"  
Sie seufzte und Hunderte Tränen bedeckten meinen Rücken. „Harry, bleibe bei mir" wimmerte Sie.   
Dann begann Sie zu zittern und wenig später lag sie regungslos in meinen Armen, ihre Seele hatte die Schmerzen nicht ausgehalten.  
Irgendwann schlief ich vor Kummer ein.   
„Harry, Harry" weckte mich am nächsten morgen. Es war Dumbeldore, Hermine war verschwunden, ich sprang auf und schrie „wo ist Hermine, wo ist sie?" Doch Dumbeldore sah mich beruhigend an „Sie ist in Sicherheit, komm bitte in mein Büro," forderte er mich auf und öffnete die Türe.   
„Harry, was ist passiert, wer hat euch so zugerichtet" fragte er mich.   
Ich erzählte ihm was passiert war und er selbst sah mich geschockt an.   
„Harry, was ihr da gesehen habt," er schluckte „das war kein Magier, das war ein Negal, ein Hüter des Gleichgewichts"  
Ich schaute ihn verwundert an, ich hatte noch nie etwas von einem Negal gehört.   
  
„Negal, sind sehr mächtige Wesen," setzte Dumbeldore an „Jeder Negal hat eine Gute und eine Böse Seite. Sie können jeden Zauber, jede Art von Magie.   
Die Gute Seite kann man nur mit unendlichem Hass zerstören, und die Böse Seite nur mit unendlicher Liebe.   
Ihre Aufgabe ist es das Gute und das Böse in der Welt, im Gleichgewicht zu halten.   
Doch, dass eine Seite, in diesem Fall die Böse diese Übermacht hatte, ist ein schlechtes Zeichen." Er machte eine Pause und sah mich mit noch besorgter an.   
Hermine erwartet ein Kind von diesem Negal, sie wird es bald bekommen, Negal bleiben nur wenige Tage im Mutterleib."  
Ich war geschockt, Hermine, die arme Hermine, ich fragte Dumbeldore wo Hermine jetzt sei, doch er verlies ohne Antwort den Raum und verschwand schnellen Schrittes  
***  
Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stand weinend am Feuer, ich stand auf und ging zu ihr, nahm sie wie damals, in den Arm und tröstete sie.   
Ron sah uns beide nur groß an und war bleich…  
„Hermine, soll ich weiter erzählen?" fragte ich Sie. „Ja, er muss alles wissen" sagte sie zu mir. „Gut" antwortete ich. Drückte Sie aber in die Couch vor dem Feuer, „Setze dich dahin" Ich setzte mich neben Sie und Ron lies sich wenig später in den Sessel gegenüber nieder.  
***  
Dieser Tag, war der für mich schlimmste meines Lebens, kein Lehrer war zu sehen und ich saß alleine in der großen Halle, nur ab und zu kam ein anderer Schüler vorbei… bis irgendwann spät Abends, ich war schon eingenickt… 


	4. Zwillinge

So ein neues Kapitel… hoffe es gefällt euch. Und bitte nicht vergessen bitte bitte Reviewen… DANKE  
  
Vielen Dank an Alex, das tu ich auch :) - auch dir viel Spass beim lesen.  
  
***  
Dumbeldore kam in die Großehalle, „Harry," weckte er mich. „Harry, komm bitte mit mir."   
Ich starte ihn verschlafen an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was los war. „Harry, kommst du bitte?" er war zu mir gelaufen und nahm mich bei der Hand.  
Ich lief still hinter ihm her, hunderte Gedanken bildeten sich in meinem Kopf, die Bilder der letzten Nacht waren immer noch gegenwärtig, was war mit Hermine, ob es ihr gut geht.   
Doch diese Frage erübrigte sich, denn Hermine viel mir auf einmal in die Arme. Ohne es richtig zu merken waren wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.   
„Harry, Harry endlich, es war so schrecklich," Hermine begann wieder zu weinen und Dumbeldore setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben uns. „Setzt euch," forderte er uns auf.   
Er musterte mich aufmerksam,   
  
„Das Kind wurde getötet." sagte er langsam, während sich die Augen von Hermine wieder mit Tränen füllten.   
„Aber," stotterte sie. Er warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu.  
„Ihr beide solltet schlafen gehen, heute Nacht werdet ihr ruhig schlafen können."   
  
Und er hatte Recht, wir beide schliefen fest und gut. Am nächsten morgen fühlte sich Hermine schon besser, es war der Weihnachtsmorgen.   
Sie schenkte mir eine Kette mit einem kleinen Herz daran.   
„Woher hast du die, Sie ist wunderschön" bedankte ich mich. Sie schaute mir tief in die Augen, und legte Sie mir an.   
„Harry, das ist egal, das du mich nie vergisst," sagte Hermine.   
Mir war das ziemlich peinlich, denn ich hatte nichts. Doch Hermine sagte nur, „Du hast mir so geholfen, das ist Geschenk genug…"   
Wir beide gingen in die große Halle und es schien wie immer.  
Die anderen Lehrer schienen nicht zu wissen was passiert war. Nur Dumbeldore lächelte m  
uns an.   
Wir speisten reichlich. Nach dem Frühstück, kam Dumbeldore zu uns.   
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. „Ja," antworteten wir wie aus einem Mund.   
„Hermine, kommst du nach her noch mal zu mir." fragte er einfühlsam.   
„Kann Harry mitkommen," gab sie nach einer kurzen Pause als antwort.   
Er überlegte kurz, und erklärte sich einverstanden.   
„Können wir nicht gleich mitkommen?" fragte ich.   
„Ja warum nicht…" sagte er.  
  
In Dumbeldores Büro sah es aus wie am Vortag. Dumbeldore bot uns einen Sitzplatz an.  
„Hermine," sagte er erneut mit sehr ruhiger Stimme. „Es gibt da ein Problem," er machte ein Pause und Hermine nahm meine Hand.   
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, du wirst hier nicht bleiben können, du wirst die Schule verlassen müssen."  
  
Wieder füllten sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen und auch ich konnte es nicht verstehen.   
„Sie sagten es wäre alles in Ordnung" fehlte ich Dumbeldore an.   
  
„Es tut mir leid," seufzte er, sein Blick viel erneut auf Hermine.   
„Es ist noch da," sagte Sie nach Minuten der Ruhe.  
Ich konnte ein Nicken erkennen, „Ja Hermine, und wenn es das nur wäre, es sind zwei" sagte Dumbeldore.  
„Zwei?" fragte ich verwundert. „Ich dachte der Negal wäre vernichtet."   
„Das ist er auch" beruhigte Dumbeldore mich. „Doch Hermine ist trotzdem Schwanger, nicht von dem Negal, Harry"   
Ich konnte den Unterton in seiner Stimmer hören, und auch Hermine verstand von wem sie schwanger war.   
„Harry?" stotterte sie.   
Dumbeldore nickte. „Ja, die Liebe zwischen euch ist so stark, das du, Hermine, allein dadurch schwanger wurdest .Doch die Tatsache das wenige Stunden zuvor ein Negal in deinem Körper war, macht die Sache nicht einfacher, es kann gut sein das eure Kinder Mischlingen werden."  
„Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, Sie war erfreut von mir Zwillinge zu bekommen und geschockt zugleich.   
„Harry," stotterte sie. „Harry - es - nein."  
  
„Herr Dumbeldore, warum kann Hermine nicht hier bleiben," fragte ich.  
  
„Zwei kleine Kinder in Hogwarts? Harry?" sagte Dumbeldore und strich sich durch den Bart.  
„Aber, Herr Dumbledore" flehte ich ihn an. „Es sind auch meine Kinder"  
„Harry du verstehst nicht, wo sollen die Kinder aufwachsen." Sagte Dumbeldore voller Verständnis.   
„Bei meinen Eltern," sagte Hermine plötzlich.   
Dumbeldore überlegte kurz und fing dann an einen Brief zu schreiben.   
„So Eugen," er ging zu seiner Eule und Band ihr den Brief an sein Bein. „Fliege schnell zu den Granger's schnell."   
Eugen flog los.   
„Hermine du und Harry ihr könnt, wenn ihr wollt, ein eigenes Zimmer haben, hier in Hogwarts."  
Er stand auf, „folgt mir".  
Wir gingen ihm nach, in einem Korridor wo normal nur Lehrer hinein durften. Er stellte sich vor eine Wand, „Julde" flüsterte er.   
  
Die Wand öffnete sich und unser Blick viel in ein wunderschönes Zimmer.   
Ein Himmelbett stand am Fenster, der Boden war mit rotem Samtteppich bedeckt und links führte eine Türe in ein anderes Zimmer.   
Alles war Luxus, so etwas Schönes hatten wir noch nie gesehen.   
„Wenn ihr beiden wollt, könnt ihr hier leben, nur die anderen Schüler dürfen hier nicht rein. Niemand darf es wissen." Er schaute uns eindringlich und sehr Ernst an.  
„Aber Sie werden merken, dass wir nicht in unseren Betten liegen. Sie werden merken wie Hermines Bauch dicker wird.   
„Das lass meine Sorge sein, Harry" sagte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Auf einmal tauchten all unsere Sachen im Raum auf. „Harry, Hermine, macht es euch gemütlich." verabschiedete er sich damals. 


End file.
